ABooshCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ
by ultra-electrogirl
Summary: 26 drabbles - under 100 words. one for each letter of the alphabet. contains language and slash references. PLEASE review!
1. A

**A**bracadabra: Means Magic. And, in our little world, magic means Naboo. Naboo means the person that helped us get together. We love you Naboo. We don't say it enough.


	2. B

**B**oosh – I can't remember where the name came from. The mighty Boosh. Me and Vince, messing around, thinking up names for us collectively and he came up with that. To this day, I still don't know where it's from.


	3. C

**C**rimping – "Two minds or more minds working as one" is what Naboo defines it as. He's right. That's why Vince and I can do it randomly, on the spot, and still come out with the same old load of shit. But it's fun!


	4. D

**D**rainpipes – Hands-down the most brilliant and annoying things ever invented. Brilliant 'cause I can see Vince looking at me, with a hard-on. His hard-on being very, very, very obvious in drainpipes. Annoying 'cause have you ever tried taking them of someone who wears them as tight as Vince? It's impossible. And very, very, very frustrating when you're that desperate for a fuck.


	5. E

**E**mo – Another stereotype, another week of trying to keep Vince his annoying, electro self. Of course he didn't listen. Started wearing all black, Winehouse eyeliner and listening to Bullet For My Valentine and Panic! At The Disco's early albums all week. Drove me mad. He went electro again before to long though. And made it up to me ;).


	6. F

**A/N – Dedicated to Buttons and Stars for hitting the alert and favourite buttons so quickly.**

**F**ame – We've had our chances together and we've had our chances separately. We've never quite managed to do it though. Fame. Lady Fame. Vince has had the most chance, he's got the looks, the charm, the charisma. But he's always come back to me.

* * *


	7. G

**G**orgeous – Everyone has their own individual thing that is "gorgeous". Birds singing, music, writing, their hair. My gorgeous thing is Vince.


	8. H

**H**appiness – the last three years have been the happiest ever. And not just in my life, no sir. The happiest three years in the history of any life! And it's all thanks to Vince.


	9. I

**I**magination – something you need to expand if you live with Vince. You need to imagine that not everyone likes jazz and nutmeg. I don't like that side of my imagination much.


	10. J

**J**okes – "It takes 90 mink to make a small ladies glove." "That's 'cause they're really crap at sewing". Jokes and Love are what makes up our lives.


	11. K

**K**ay – the answer to a question when you're too exhausted to say the full word "Okay." What am I too exhausted from? You really need to ask??


	12. L

A/N – Sorry about the delay, so here it is, dedicated to anyone who has stuck with it so far.

Disclaimer – not mine

**L**ove – Oxford defines love as **noun** **1** an intense feeling of deep affection. **2** a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. **verb** **1** feel love for. **2** like very much. PHRASES **love me, love my dog** proverb if you love someone, you must accept everything about them, even their faults or weaknesses.

I feel so much more than that with Vince


	13. M

Disclaimer - not mine

Disclaimer - not mine

Mascara – Vince wears it all the time. It runs down his face in black streaks when he cries, he assures me they're happy tears. There was that time when he sued the shop assistant when she gave him some that he said, and I quote, "It makes me eyes look like spiders that 'ave been trod on." She gave him some blue mascara to make up for it. He said, and I quote, "It makes me eyes look like spiders with 'ypothermia that 'ave been trod on. Never a dull moment with that man.


	14. N

**N**u Rave – Vince was this once. Bloody awful. Partying every bloody night, never any time for me. He got over it eventually, like every other stereotype he puts himself through. He went back to his electro self soon enough and, god, didn't he make up for it!


	15. O

**O**range - Vince's favourite colour. It's on everything, the carpet, bottles of fanta (his favouite drink, apart from flirtinis), hair products, nail polish, nail polish remover, customised straighteners. He loves it, but, aparently, nowhere near as much as he loves me.


	16. P

**P**resents - Vince LOVES getting them. whatever they are. He devoured the one i got him for his last birthday... well, you can guess what that was...

you're right, chocolate!


	17. Q

Queenie – she lives down the road from us

Queenie – she lives down the road from us. Forever trying to get Vince to go out with her. He keeps telling her he already has. This is true. He went out with her twice two years ago. He shagged her and never called her again. He does that to most people. But not me.


	18. R

**R**oses – I give them to Vince every chance I get. Red on Valentine's day, Pink on birthdays, Yellow at Christmas, White on anniversaries. He likes that. He says the white ones remind him of purity. And he knows that I'm going to take that purity. Yet again.


	19. S

**S**unny Days – we love them. Probably because it's always raining in England. The last time it was sunny we took a picnic in the park. It was on our anniversary. I made him sandwiches, strawberries and cream, salads, cake, champagne, and got him one white rose. We stayed in the park 'til everyone went home. We held each other, under the stars, before going back home and making love.


	20. T

Disclaimer - Not Mine

**T**ables – I swear, there's one in every room. Coffee, dining, bedside… Naboo's. don't tell Naboo or Bollo this… but I've had Vince bent over for me on all of them.


	21. U

_Disclaimer – still ain't mine_

**U**mbrella – It has got to be the only word in the English language that starts with U! But anyway… umbrellas… mine and Vince's umbrellas are incredibly different. Mine is a light brown, nice and practical. Vince's is sparkly and rainbow-coloured, broken from falling over it. He's rather get his hair ruined than borrow mine though.


	22. V

_Dedication: To anyone that hasn't forgotten me..._  
_A/N – wow, I've not written a fanfic in absolutely ages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer – nope….._

**V**agrant – There was one vagrant, ages ago… he was called Donny. Donny's how I know how much Vince really cares about me. See, he gave Donny the shiny cape that made him so distracted he got me fired in the first place. But in that moment after, when Vince looked at me, there was so much love in his eyes I couldn't help but forgive him. I'm really glad I did, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are now.


	23. W

_Disclaimer – STILL AIN'T MINE_

**W**icked – The musical, not the adjective. Vince got obsessed with it a few weeks back. All over the flat just singing Defying Gravity, and he could never get that top note. It was nice to hear him sing something that I liked as well. I took him to see it last week, GOD knows how I managed to find the money for that! It was worth it to see him that happy, to have him fling his arms around my neck and kiss me when he saw the tickets... they were worth every penny.


	24. X

_Disclaimer – Not Mine!!!_

**X**XX – No, not that sort of XXX you filthy minded people. Three kisses. Vince puts three capital Xs at the end of every text. I put three small xs at the end of every text. It started out with just one, when we were friends. It grew to two after my birthday party. When we finally got together it went to three. God knows how many it'll be **when** I propose!


	25. Y

_Disclaimer – Not mine!_

**Y**oyo – Vince got one of these in a kids meal he got the other week (insisted he couldn't have a full meal, he's on a diet. When will he learn he's perfect as he is?) he started messing with it, he thought he was a pro. That was until he lost control and it flew across the shop breaking one of Naboo's potion bottles. We hid it and the shaman never noticed, so much for 'mighty hawk!


	26. Z

_Disclaimer - Ending Chapter, so havn't you noticed that the characters used are not mine?_

**Z**ipper - That's what Vince is undoing right now, so I'd better go


End file.
